


In Vino Humanitas

by misura



Category: The Dinosaur Lords Series - Victor Milán
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Rob and Karyl get drunk together.
Relationships: Karyl Bogomirskiy/Rob Korrigan
Kudos: 2





	In Vino Humanitas

Getting drunk had seemed a good idea at the time. Now, Rob was beginning to have his doubts.

"So what's it like having a faerie - ?" he heard himself ask.

Karyl gave him a look. "Indescribable."

"Is that good or bad?" Rob pressed. He wondered if pursuing this line in inquiry was really in any way superior to asking the question he really wanted to know the answer to, which was whether or not Karyl might have ever looked at humble Master Rob Korrigan and considered ... well.

"Both," Karyl said. "It is not an experience I can recommend, if that's what you were curious about."

Not for the first time, Rob wondered how much Karyl knew. Of course, he might as well wonder how much of what he himself thought he knew was actually true.

Karyl was still looking at him, so Rob gulped down some more wine and tried to think of something smart to say.

"Actually, what I wondered about was more in the line of a follow-up act," he said. Nice and vague, he thought. Not coming straight out and offering Karyl something to compare his recent experiences with.

"Having never experienced them first-hand, I fear I can offer no opinion on your own skills in that area, Master Korrigan," Karyl said. Rob thought Karyl sounded a bit amused, though that might just be his imagination. _Or wishful thinking._ Amused was surely better than offended, after all, let alone repulsed. "Though knowing you as I do, I'm sure I would enjoy myself."

"Oh." Rob felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. In a good way, inasfar as that made sense. "That is - I'm flattered."

"And more than a little drunk, I'd say," Karyl said.

"I've done some of my best work while drunk," said Rob. "Besides, I - really? You'd let me - ?"

Karyl shrugged. "Less a matter of letting you and more a case of wanting you to, I'd say. From the expression on your face, I gather this comes as something of a surprise?"

_You were frolicking around half-naked with other people!_ Rob wanted to say. _What conclusion was I supposed to draw from that?_

"A little, yes," he said instead, preferring to leave Mora Selena out of this. "A pleasant one, though."

Karyl grunted. "Glad to hear it."

More wine sounded at once like an excellent idea and a very, very bad one. Rob knew too much of the stuff might influence a man's ability to perform, and if he and Karyl were really going to - well, it wouldn't do to show to his disadvantage.

At the same time - _nothing to be nervous about, is there, Rob my lad? Karyl's a friend, and a dear one at that. You've only written about two dozen songs about him. What's there to be nervous about?_

"Why don't we both sleep on it for a bit?" Karyl suggested, his tone almost kindly. "No need to rush into anything. Neither of us is going anywhere any day soon, so there's plenty of time to decide."

_Given half a night, sober, I might decide to make a run for it._ Rob didn't think of himself as a coward, particularly not in these kinds of matters, but Karyl was ... Karyl. _If I'm going to do this, best get it over with quick and worry about the consequences later._ Rob didn't imagine, for example, that the creature calling itself the queen of the fae would simply leave Karyl alone if he'd find himself a human lover.

_Might be trouble, that one. Inasfar as she isn't, already._

"My lord, if you will have me, I'm yours. No need to sleep on it." Rob shook his head. "Nor think on it, or anything of the like. Considering how long it's been already, I'd say we've wasted enough time for me to not welcome the idea of wasting even more."

Karyl studied him with a peculiar expression on his face. Not particularly lecherous, Rob didn't think, but all the same, he felt himself flush as if he were a lad, caught with his breeches down by someone he'd been thinking fond thoughts of.

"I will have you," Karyl said.

Rob's mouth went dry even as his imagination came up with a variety of ways in which Karyl might 'have' him - as well as a few in which Rob might return the favor, to keep things from getting too monotonous. _As if there's any risk of that._

"Then I'm yours."


End file.
